L'ombre de chacun de nous!
by matsuo-san
Summary: Nous avons une pare d’ombre en nous, quelque chose que l’on ne peut pas contrôler seul ! Alors aide moi ! Sasunaru ! Venez lire et laissez pleins de comms! Prologue en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE:

Naruto:

Je regarde devant moi, les yeux fixé sur le déluge de l'eau. Je ne pensais pas me retrouver là, en face de toi en cette endroit si emplit de souvenir. Je ne sais pas que faire, j'ai l'impression que tout recommence depuis le début. Je t'ai perdu déjà une fois et l'a c'est comme si je te voyait encore glisser entre mes mains.

Tu ne pouvais pas trouver pire endroit, le fais-tu exprès? Tu sais très bien que tu détruis chaque partie de mon coeur tu es le seul qui sache le faire. De plus tu n'es pas là pour revenir, tu es là pour t'échapper encore une fois, mais cette fois mon corps ensanglanté derrière toi.

Tu veux ma mort, tu veux que mon souvenir s'efface de ta mémoire. Mais est-ce que tu crois vraiment que cela puisse arriver? Moi je n'en suis pas sûr. Je pense qu'une partie de toi restera en Konoha. Tu ne peux pas tirer un trait sur ce passé que tu as vécu avec nous, nous sommes toi, tu es nous. La mort ne pourra pas vaincre se fil rouge qui te lie depuis toujours à ta patrie.

Reviens avec moi, tu auras moins mal, il ne te reste que cela à faire. Tu seras à nouveau celui que j'ai connu, celui que je cherche depuis déjà bien longtemps!! Je vais essayer à nouveau de te le faire comprendre. Je sais que je vais peut-être échouer, mais je n'ai pas peur, j'ai confiance, une confiance aveugle.

Alors que le combat commence, c'est la seule chose qui nous réuni, alors battons nous, battons nous pour ce que nous voulons.

"L'eau tombe lascivement sur le sol, je sens que le temps lui aussi tombe plus vite que je ne le voudrais.  
(The water falls lasciviously on the ground, I feel that the timefalls too faster than I would want it.

Tu n'imagines pas ma douleur, moi non plus...  
(You do not imagine my pain, me either ...)

J'ai crié ton nom, tu ne m'as pas répondu.  
(I shouted your name, you did not answer me.)

Maintenant, tu te jettes sur moi, le combat commence !!  
(Now, you throw yourself on me, the fight begins!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre1: Un espoir vain?

Il se tient là devant lui, son katana serré entre ses doigts. Cette fois, il est venu pour en finir avec son passé, plus rien ne peut l'arrêter. Dans ses yeux on peut lire, la haine. Plus rien d'autre ne les anime. Il n'est plus celui qui vivait autre fois à Konoha, il a perdu son humanité. Il ne vit que pour le sang, il s'en nourrit.  
Son pouvoir lui est devenu bien plus puissant, il possède un pouvoir que peu de personnes peuvent égaler. Il s'est abreuvé de la connaissance d'Orochimaru, puis il l'a tué, il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il voulait être le seul, le seul à pouvoir battre son frère.

Mais avant de tuer son frère, il lui reste à éliminer Naruto. Il ne peut plus accepter ce sentiment qui persiste encore au fond de son cœur quand il pense au blond. Il doit rayer ce sentiment, il doit l'anéantir au plus vite.  
Il se jette sur Naruto, un cri de rage s'échappant de sa gorge. Il abaisse son katana, le fait virevolté dans un sifflement sourd et blesse le jeune blond à plusieurs reprises. Naruto ne bouge presque pas, ne faisant qu'éviter pas intermittence les coups tranchant. Il n'a pas le cœur à ce combat qu'il ne peut pas supporter. Il saigne abondamment, il est essoufflé, mais rien n'y fait il reste là, comme une marionnette.

Sasuke ne le supporte pas, il hurle de rage, lui dit de bouger, de se battre, mais il ne reçoit en réponse qu'un simple sourire. Naruto le sait, il risque sa vie, mais à quoi serre une vie, sans celui qui conte le plus pour lui.  
Soudain, une lame froide vient s'insinuer dans son abdomen. Le sang jaillis de sa bouche, ses jambes se dérobent sous lui et son corps rejoint le sol dans un sillon rougeâtre. Sasuke laisse alors son katana pendre le long de ses jambes. Il l'a fait, il a réussi, mais il doit encore en finir, il n'est pas encore mort.  
Naruto lève son regard rougit par les larmes vers Sasuke, un sourire pourtant inscrit sur les lèvres. Sasuke continue à avancer vers lui, le regard évitent le plus possible le sien.

- Sas'ke...Souffla machinalement Naruto.

Aucune réponse, même pas un regard, cette fois le blond perd tout espoir. Il va mourir là, dans une marre de sang. Achevé par son meilleur ami ou même plus, par celui qu'il,... Non, il ne doit pas penser à cela, il ne le peut pas, de toute façon ça ne changera rien.

Sasuke lève son arme en l'air juste au dessus de Naruto et l'abat sur lui d'un coup violent, mais tremblant !

- Au revoir Uzuratonkashi...

Ce nom, Naruto ne l'avais jamais entendu sortir de la bouche de Sasuke. Pourquoi c'était maintenant ? Pourquoi juste au moment où il allait mourir ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La force du cœur !

Naruto :

J'ai fermé les yeux au moment où tu as levé ton arme au dessus de moi. J'attendais la fin, je savais que plus rien ne pouvait t'empêcher de me tuer. Seulement, j'ignorais une chose, j'ignorais que dans ton cœur une flamme brulait encore. Elle s'est allumée juste avant que tu ne commettes l'irréparable.

Je t'ai vu t'écrouler sur le sol, ta tête enfermé dans l'étoc de tes mains. Tu étais aux prises avec un mal que je ne connaissais pas, tu souffrais, je pouvais le lire au travers de toi. J'ai voulut ramper pour te rejoindre, mais j'ai vu une de tes mains se lever pour me faire signe de rester là où j'étais. Je n'ai alors pas osé avancer. Je devais te laisser, c'était peut-être la seule manière de te faire comprendre.

Mais soudain, tout sembla basculer. Je pouvais voir s'écraser sur le sol, des gouttes salées. Tu pleurais, tu pleurais comme jamais tu ne l'avais fait. J'avais l'impression de rêver. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, je te voyais alors si fragile, si vulnérable.

Sasuke :

Cette douleur, j'ai mal, je sens mon cœur se déchirer en mille morceaux. Je ne suis plus maître de mon corps, je glisse sur le sol. Je sens en moi une flamme s'allumer, c'est si chaud, je n'ai pas souvent ressentit cela. Plus rien ne paraît réel.

Je suis aux prises avec un sentiment inébranlable. Je pleure, je pleure toute les larmes que j'ai tant retenues. Je deviens faible.

Naruto s'avance, mais je lui fais signe de reste en place. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche, j'ai peur qu'il aggrave mon mal être. J'ai besoin de solitude. J'ai besoin de faire le point.

Fin Sasuke

Ils ne se regardent même pas, ils n'ont pas besoin de mots. Ils se comprennent. Pourtant, le silence est pesant. Sasuke ne bouge plus et Naruto se content d'attendre. Mais quoi ? Qu'attend-t-il réellement ?

C'est simple, il l'attend lui ou plutôt celui qu'il était avant. C'est comme si plus rien ne comptait à part lui, c'était étrange, presque inquiétant. Il ne le regarde plus de la même façon, il est attiré par lui, il veut le garder près de lui, mais seulement pour lui. Il ne veut pourtant pas ressentir cette attirance, il voudrait que tout soit plus simple.

Sasuke :

Je vois des choses que je ne devrais plus voir : Des passages de ma vie dans ce village, au près de lui. Des souvenirs emplis de joie, des images de son sourire, de ses bêtises. Je me vois moi aussi, un petit sourire presque invisible sur le visage, les yeux fixés sur lui. Il était la seule personne qui me faisait reprendre goût à la vie, déjà enfant, il était là pour moi, toujours.

Mais moi, je n'ai jamais été là, je l'ai toujours rabaissé, je ne l'ai jamais compris. Alors pourquoi est-il encore là, il devrait me haïr, me fuir. Seulement, il est toujours là, sans bougé, il devrait fuir, j'ai faillit à nouveau le tuer.

Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus la force de le faire. Je vais le laisser en vie. J'ai encore besoin de son sourire. Je crois que c'est la seule chose qui m'aide à avancer.

« Il faudrait un miracle pour que je t'oublie.

(A miracle would be needed so that I forget you. )

C'est comme si tu étais le seul au monde.

(It's as if you were the only one to the world.)

J'ai presque l'impression que j'oublie ma vengeance.

(I have almost the impression that I forget my vengeance.)

Alors, je vais te laisser en vie.

(Then, I am alive going to leave you. )

Je n'ai pas la force de ta mort.

(I have no strength of your death.)

Mes mains tremblent, mes jambes se brises, mes larmes s'écoulent,….

My hands tremble, my legs break, my tears pass by.

»

Fin suite la prochaine fois….


End file.
